Black Bulls
by Angel Longstring
Summary: Huntsman Gilbert Beilschmidt is summoned to see the Queen. Brought to the castle against his will by the Queen's brother, he's not too happy with his predicament. Honestly, he just wanted a drink in peace. Is that too much to ask? AU; Pru/FemSpain; No movie characters will be making an appearance just fyi.
1. Chapter 1

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, your presence has been requested by the Queen." A commanding voice broke through the currently drunk haze that was a certain huntsman's mind. The white haired head lifted and bronze-red eyes glared up at the speaker, the Queen's brother. Amused dark blue eyes met his gaze and the albino scowled.

"Go the fuck away. Verdammt, can't you see I'm havin' a fucking drink?!" he commented.

"I can see that you have had several, Gilbert Beilschmidt but you know as well as I do that my sister is not a patient woman. Now, will you come quietly or will force be necessary?" Aleksandr Arlovskaya spoke calmly his expression rather neutral aside from the amusement shining in his eyes. Gilbert shot him a glare.

"I ain't going fucking anywhere, least of all with you." Gilbert snapped turning back to the frothing beer the barkeep had just sat in front of him.

"You may finish your drink, than you will be coming with us." Aleksandr spoke his tone leaving no room for arguing. Gilbert ignored him, taking a huge swig before setting it down with a sharp smack. Then he turned to Aleksandr an annoyed expression on his face.

"I said, I ain't going fucking anywhere." He growled. The pale man just smirked, an amused glint in his eyes. Gilbert huffed and went back to his beer. A few minutes later he'd finished it and no sooner had he than a pair of guards grabbed his arms and started hauling him out of the tavern. "Oi, let go of me Dummkopf!" Gilbert exclaimed struggling against their hold. However his drunken struggles were no use against trained soldiers. They drug the struggling huntsman out of the tavern and to a carriage.

"Get in, Beilschmidt. My sister does not like to be kept waiting." Aleksandr commented, his expression no longer amused. Gilbert glared but got into the carriage, realizing it would be useless to fight the inevitable. Plus he was secretly curious as to why the queen needed to see him, a drunken, widowed huntsman. The ride to the castle was short and quiet, which might have unnerved him if he didn't have alcohol running through his system. He was led inside and to a side room. He started to get tense when Aleksandr shoved a bucket of water at him. "Clean up, then I'll take you to see her majesty." He spoke before leaving. Gilbert washed off his face, glad for the moment to try and gather his wits or as much as he could gather them. He poked his head out of the room when he was done and the two guards that had drug him out of the tavern quickly went over to him.

"This way." The taller one spoke as they moved to grab his arms. Gilbert jerked away from them, scowling.

"Verdammt I can walk just fine on my own, Dummkopf!" He snapped. The two guards rolled their eyes and one turned, heading down the hall. The other motioned for Gilbert to follow the first and they did, their little train heading for the throne room. The two guards shifted to be on either side of him as they entered the room but Gilbert's focus was on the woman sitting on the throne. She was a pale beauty but as cold and unforgiving as ice. That was Queen Natalya Arlovskaya. The guards bowed but Gilbert remained standing, looking her straight in the eye. The barest flickers of surprise flashed in those blue orbs before a slight smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"So, this is the famous Gilbert Beilschmidt, huntsman extraordinaire?" she spoke, her voice containing a rich accent. He nodded once.

"Ja, that's my name the last time I checked." He replied more than a bit of a bite to his tone. One of the guards rapped him sharply across the back but Natalya simply raised a hand.

"He is entitled to his opinions." She commented and added, "Do you know why I have summoned you, huntsman?" she tilted her head slightly, her expression having returned to neutral. Gilbert snorted softly.

"No, your charming bruder failed to mention that, I'm afraid." He answered.

"One of my prisoners has escaped-"

"Why do you need my help rounding them up?"

"Because they escaped into the dark forest and I'm told you're the best one to find them." Natalya answered and Gilbert could tell she was becoming a bit annoyed with him. Gilbert's expression went flat, his frame going rigid.

"No."

"No?"

"If they're in the dark forest they're dead anyway."

"You will be richly rewarded for finding her-"

"She is surely dead." Gilbert commented and Natalya glared at him. Irritation was clear on her face as her hands gripped the arms of the throne tighter.

"You will do this for me huntsman." She spoke, her tone level and dangerous. Gilbert smirked folding his arms across his chest.

"And if I don't?" he was suddenly surrounded by guards who all had their glaives pointed at him. His smirk just deepened as he spread his arms, as if daring them too. "Fucking go right ahead and do it. I don't fucking care." He hissed. Natalya smirked.

"So, you wish to join your wife?" she mused then grinned. "You loved her." Gilbert glared at her, hands curling into fists.

"Don't fucking talk about Anneliese." He snarled, eyes flashing. Natalya chuckled.

"If you bring back the girl, I will bring back your beloved Anneliese." She commented. Gilbert blinked, surprise flashing across his face for a moment before his eyes narrowed again.

"You can't bring people back from the dead, Dummkopf."

"Bring me the girl and I will." Natalya spoke and Gilbert frowned, seeming to consider it. Then he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine." He muttered but all he could think was that this was a bad idea that was going to come back to bite him in the ass. Natalya smiled and nodded.

"Very good. Aleksandr and a few men will accompany you." She informed him and Gilbert nodded. They were dismissed and the two guards led Gilbert to the front gate where a group of six soldiers were waiting, holding two spare horses. Aleksandr approached as they arrived and motioned toward the dark brown gelding that was one of the spare mounts.

"There's your mount. Get on, we're wasting daylight." He spoke brusquely. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was the expert on the dark forest, Dummkopf, keseseses."

"You might be but we are not there yet. Do not forget your place huntsman." Aleksandr replied scowling and Gilbert just grinned as he got on his mount. He could already tell this was going to be either a very fun adventure or a very taxing one, probably both. The odd thing?

He was looking forward to it.

**So I watched 'Snow White and the Huntsman' and got punched in the gut with Pru/FemSpain feels and well this is what came of that. It is only going to be loosely based on the movie and will probably contain lots of quotes (Cause I can't resist putting in some quotes cause some of them are good, man). I do not claim anything but the story I am writing. Enjoy and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_He hated hangovers, he really did. They were so not awesome especially when he had to actually do something that required brain power. He was just glad that they had been forced to ride most of the previous day and that he was no longer drunk off his ass. Now all he had to deal with was tracking and finding a wayward prisoner and he could get back to the tavern. He really wanted a drink, Verdammt. _

Gilbert sighed as he paused, rubbing his temples. He'd been tracking this girl for an hour now and he didn't feel like he was really getting anywhere. He ran a hand through his hair as he studied the area again. It looked as if she'd slept there for a little while at least. He bent down to double check and nodded to himself as he straightened and went back to his horse. Aleksandr looked over at him raising an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"She shouldn't be too far ahead. Her tracks are still pretty fresh." Gilbert answered idly as he urged his horse forward. Aleksandr nodded, motioning for the rest of the group to follow. They rode in silence which was honestly fine by Gilbert. He had nothing to say to any of them and he was sure they had nothing to say to him. He paused again to check the trail and found the tracks seemed to end. Frowning he looked around before glancing up into the trees. That was when he caught a flash of white before a soft rustling reached his ears. He smirked and strode over to the tree, going around to the other side of it. Sure enough there was a young woman in the branches, trying to hide. She was petite but curvy with long, messy brown hair. She had light olive skin and flashing green eyes that stared at him with trepidation and fear. "Ah, there you are. Now be a good girl and come down, ja?" he spoke, a rather smug grin on his face. Green eyes narrowed at him before the brunette shook her head.

"No, I don't think I will tonto. " She answered stubbornly. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure you're in any position to giving orders, dummkopf." He pointed out folding his arms across his chest. "Besides, I think coming down will be better than getting shot with an arrow, ja?" She frowned and seemed to debate this for a moment. His smug smirk turned to a triumphant grin as she sighed and started climbing down. He grabbed her arm when she reached the ground and she shot him a brief glare, struggling slightly. Aleksandr smirked, getting off his horse.

"Good work, huntsman. Now hand her over." He ordered. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Not until I see my wife." He retorted. The young woman snorted.

"What an idiota." She murmured. Gilbert ignored her for the time being.

"You've done your job huntsman, now keep your word."

"I'll keep my word when the queen keeps hers." Gilbert spat. Aleksandr laughed, seeming to be genuinely amused. Gilbert's eyes narrowed at the other man.

"My sister has a lot of powers but you really are a durachit (fool) if you think she can bring your wife back from the dead." Aleksandr commented and Gilbert glared at him. Without giving them a warning, he shoved the young woman behind him before drawing his sword and lunging for Aleksandr, an enraged sound escaping him. He cut down the other guards, taking a couple of hits before he reached his main target. "Durachit." Aleksandr spoke, his tone full of contempt as they exchanged blows. Gilbert managed to get the upper hand and attacked with a vengeance. He knocked Aleksandr off balance, the man falling backwards down a small embankment into a cluster of mushroom looking plants. A cloud of smoke-like dust was released when Aleksandr landed and he immediately began to violently cough, which only succeeded in him breathing in more. Gilbert covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief before turning to leave. He'd only gone a little ways away when he came across the young woman, who seemed to be waiting for him. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just who are you? Why does the Queen want you?" he demanded without preamble. She blinked then raised an eyebrow.

"You should know since you're hunting me." She replied and added, "If you know the Dark Forest, can you help me get out?" Gilbert snorted.

"Why the hell should I help you? I bet you're nothing but fucking trouble." He retorted studying the young woman. She smirked at him, green eyes bright with hidden amusement.

"Then perhaps you should remember to get all of your facts before you agree to hunt someone, el tonto." She suggested haughtily.

"Oh? From what they told me, you're a runaway prisoner." Gilbert replied leaning forward slightly with a smirk on his face. "So tell me what facts I'm missing."

"Oh just the poco fact that the Queen wants to cut out my heart." She answered sarcastically.

"I don't trust you, dummkopf."

"I don't trust you either, tonto."

"At least we can agree on something." Gilbert remarked as he turned and strode away from the brunette. The young woman blinked than hurried to catch up to him.

"Hey you can't just leave me here!"

"Watch me." He retorted. She grabbed his arm and made him turn to face her.

"Look, if you go back without me, you're dead. If you leave me here, I'm dead. I can make it worth your while to help me." She spoke. He blinked then frowned.

"What's in it for me?"

"Gold and gratitude? What more do you need?" she replied huffing slightly.

"How much gold?"

"However much is enough? Por favor I need your help." She spoke. He seemed to think on it then sighed and nodded.

"Ja, I'll help you. Cause I'm awesome like that." He commented smirking as he headed down a faint path in the woods. The brunette rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." She retorted sassily folding her arms across her chest as she followed him.

"What's your name, or am I going to have to keep calling you Dummkopf?" he asked flashing her a cheeky grin. She blinked then frowned uneasily at him.

"I'm Isabel." She answered cautiously and added, "What's your name?"

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, huntsman and guide for those lost in the Dark Forest." He answered grinning. The corners of her mouth twitched as if she was fighting not to smile. He didn't particularly care what she thought of him. He was only helping her out of the Dark Forest then he'd go on his way after receiving his money for his troubles. He knew there was going to be trouble; with this one he just knew it.

She was going to be nothing but fucking trouble.

**Okay so I've come to realize I'm probably following the movie a bit closely but the next chapters will hopefully not follow so closely. I will still throw in quotes and stuff but just as a reminder I ONLY OWN THIS STORY NOTHING ELSE! That is all. Please review and let me know what you think~! Also tonto basically means idiot/fool. Their relationship so far cracks me up. Enjoy!**


End file.
